The One She Loved
by SavageLove
Summary: What Helena was thinking as she worked to save their lives. Spoliers: Emily Lake and Stand, the season 3 finale.


The One She Loved

By: SavageLove

Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters, I am merely borrowing them.

Spoilers: Emily Lake and Stand, the season 3 finale.

Summary: What Helena was thinking as she worked to save their lives.

…..

Helena could only stare at the bomb that threatened them all; threatened Myka, the only person in this world who she truly loved with all of her being. She followed Artie as he headed into the large tent that had been set up after the Warehouse 2 debacle. All the while, her mind was whirling with idea after idea in which to save Myka's life. She watched for a moment as Artie and Myka looked over the device before seeing the control panels.

Grabbing hold of some wires, she turned back and watched as Artie ineffectively dunked the bomb into the purple goop that should have voided the effects of the artifact but didn't. Helena turned back to the control panel and began to figure out what was what, what went where and how she could use it to save Myka's life.

A large pit settled in her heart as she heard the frantic attempts at disarming the device and the fact that she only had two minutes left. She opened the lower panel and looked at it before flipping a switch up. Pete lit up a torch and headed for the bomb. She nearly laughed when Pete's caveman brute force with fire nothing, like she knew it would. Vaguely she heard that she only had about a minute left to save her love's life. She pulled out cables and wires, tied them together and worked them until they would produce what she needed. She heard them saving their weird American goodbyes as she finished putting everything together.

She turned around and sparked her plan alive and said, "And here we go" as the energy of the force field collided and headed for her love and two friends. It merged above them and created a small protective shield around them, to Pete's protest.

"Helena?" Myka said as she stepped forward to the edge of the force field. She reached a hand out but was stopped by the barrier. "What are you doing?"

Pleased that it worked, Helena smiled at her love and laughed softly in triumph.

"She's trapped us," Artie said in shock.

"Helena, what is this?" Myka asked again.

"I'm sorry," Helena said, without sounding sorry at all, as she pulled apart the two connectors, cutting off the energy, but leaving the shield in place. "It was the only way I could think to save you." She tossed aside the wires.

"What have you done?" Myka asked, a bit of knowing beginning to creep into her voice.

"There was no other way. An anomaly in the system allowed me to reroute a portion of the outer barrier to that spot on the floor," Helena said, pointing to the spot they were in. "I just hope it lasts."

She smiled widely at Myka, proud of the fact that the love of her very long life, was going to live. She'd find love and be happy. That was all that mattered to her.

"You've protected us from the blast," Artie said, looking at Helena as if he had never seen her before.

"You should be safe now," Helena said.

"But you are… you're out there," Myka said, her eyes wide as realization hit her hard.

"It had to be initiated from outside the barrier," Helena explained, pointing to the spot she was standing in.

Helena stared into Myka's wide watery eyes that looked at her in horror. Helena could hear Pete and Artie protesting this but their voices faded away as she and Myka connected in that moment. Helena mouthed thank you to Myka, meaning so much in those two words. She thanked her for her trust. She thanked her for her friendship. She thanked her for believing in her. She thanked her for loving her when she least deserved it. And she received a small smile that she so loved on Myka's lips at her words.

She took in a deep breath as she looked around the warehouse. Smiling widely at Myka, Helena said, "I smell apples."

Myka smiled softly at Helena just as the timer on the bomb beeped in a high tone like an alarm clock, not at all what one would think an alarm on a bomb would sound. The smile slid from Helena's as she looked at her love. She feared her death, but the fact that Myka would live, overrode her fear. Helena continued to look at Myka as her love bowed her head and the bomb exploded. A great heat enveloped her, and should have caused her great pain, but she could see that the barrier was protecting Myka and that took away all sensation of pain. She smiled, her love was safe.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
